Amnesia
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. TFA.  Decepticons attack, and Bumblebee ends up with Amnesia.  Will he recover or will someone losing someone they held dear?  SLASH. Bumblebee x Wasp One-shot off my previous story 'Sick'.


Well…here is another one-shot for the BeexWasp AU I have. I will soon dub this AU as the 'Sick' universe, since that was the first story in it. Anyway, but on topic, this was an idea that was once again given to me by **Invader Kathy Starsky**. Thanks for the idea, which was 'After a Decepticon attack, Bee loses his memory and it's up to Wasp to get him to remember.' And since it involved both Bee and Wasp, I thought it belonged in the 'Sick' AU.  
(This probably would take place after '**Meeting**'. Read all the previous stories to know what is going on.)  
SLASH! HIT THE BACKSPACE BUTTON NOW IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…except for the OCs and plot AU…

* * *

Waiting was probably the worst torture imaginable. Not knowing what would happen. Praying nothing bad would actually happen. Yeah, waiting was the worst.

And so, he waited by the berth, watching over the reclined form of the person he cared so deeply about. The form of innocence, fun, speed, and just pure joy. It pained him severely to see the other like this, unmoving and silent. Something the other never was.

He exhaled his vents and bowed his head slightly. In truth, he kept wondering how this had happened.

They had been fighting Decepticons, like always. But not like always, Bumblebee had been attacked viciously by a 'Con. Wasp had tried to stop the Decepticon, but he was too late. Finally, when help arrived, the 'Con fled, leaving 'Bee bleeding and in a mangled mess. They hurriedly took the yellow mech back to the base, and Ratchet patched him up.

Now, he -they all- waited to see what would happen next. His spark clenched painfully in his chest. The one who cared about him, and he returned the love, was silent.

_Please Primus…please…wake him up…_

Then, it seemed his prays were answered.

The steady hum of systems powering up drew Wasp's helm up, and his optics scanned Bumblebee's form. Indeed, the hum grew louder as the lying mech came out of stasis. Then finally, the yellow mech's blue optic flickered on.

But the answer had been twisted.

The look in Bumblebee's optics was the first sign that something was wrong. They held utter confusion and complete lost. The second was when the sky blue optics fell on Wasp, and the look nearly killed the green mech. It had the look of utter unfamiliarity.

"Bumble…bee…" Wasp muttered in a hush tone, hoping against everything that the yellow mech he so deeply cared for was fine.

But hoping wouldn't help.

"Who?" croaked out of the yellow mech's vocalizer. And then the world stopped for Wasp. That one word echoed through his processor.

_No…no…no…NO!_

Optic fluids were stinging his optics, but he still managed to mutter, "Y-you. Don't you r-remember, Bumble'?" The yellow mech shook his head.

"I don't remember anything really. Where am I? Who are you? Who am I?" Bumblebee replied, then began asking questions. He looked around, obviously trying to figure his questions out. But Wasp didn't care about that in particular. Thoughts were racing through his mind.

Bumblebee, the one that he cared so deeply about, didn't know or remember anything about himself and Wasp.

And that killed him on the inside.

* * *

Ratchet had been alerted first, then the rest of the team. The medic had run a diagnosis and came to the conclusion that Bumblebee's memory chips had been damaged. Sari had asked if that was like amnesia, and Optimus had answered that is was sort-of like it. Then the medic said he didn't know whether or not he could fix the young mech's memory chips. Bulkhead worried about his little buddy and hoped Ratchet could. Prowl, also, did hope the other would recover, but also wondered Wasp was.

He left in search of the green mech, since it was now common knowledge that Wasp and Bumblebee liked each other. He wondered how the green mech was taking the new news. If he had to guess, not well.

* * *

Wasp rested on the end of his berth, hands gripping his knees. He was boring holes into the ground with his optics, which were watery. Optic fluids had stained his cheekplates from all of the crying.

Bumblebee had forgotten everything. His own self, his friends…and…Wasp.

And that knowledge own twisted and broke Wasp's spark. The only person that truly mattered to him was gone. He felt once more own. He didn't like it, at all. It reminded him of…

_NO! I won't go there…_

But he couldn't help it. His thoughts drifted back to the time with his adoptive parent. The mech had yelled and blamed Wasp of all of his problems. Had said that no one would ever care about him.

The mech couldn't be right…he couldn't be…

But, Wasp was falling back into his old self, he could feel the pain and closingness. He was closing back up into his old walls. Walls built on the pain of others because of his pain.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

The green mech didn't even look up and over at the door. He didn't care at the moment. It could have been the Unmaker, and he still wouldn't have care.

KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Wasp…I know you are in there…" came a disembodied voice from beyond the closed door. It had sounded like that cyber-ninja, Prowl. But Wasp still didn't care. It wasn't Bumblebee, and he guessed that whatever the ninjabot had to say, it wouldn't make him feel any better.

"Wasp, open the door."

Wasp was stubborn and would not let the cyber-ninja tell him what to do. Maybe he was acting sparkling-ish. He just didn't care.

"Wasp…you're not the only one in pain. The others feel bad as well…" Prowl had continued on with, truth within those words. The others were feeling bad as well at their friend losing his memory. The gold and black ninja waited in front of the closed door, hoping the other would open it. He was hoping the other was lost to his own depression…or anger.

And soon, the door hissed opened, and it revealed a very peeved Wasp. Anger was written boldly across his tear-stained face. His optics were narrowed into fine slits and dentas pressed tightly together.

An optic-to-optic, half staring-half glaring match went on between the two, till Prowl said, "Wasp, the others…"

"Don't feel the pain I feel. They don't know what it is like to lose everything. Over and Over. So don't, don't even give me that slag, ninjabot. Don't even start" he hissed angrily. He then decided that he would just be continued to be annoyed by the others, so he muttered, "Move your slaggin' aft…" He then pushed pass the other, who had reluctantly moved. Then the green mech headed through the hall and warehouse, transformed when he stepped one pede out of the warehouse's doors. Wasp then drove out into the night.

* * *

"So, my name is Bumblebee" the yellow mech said, sitting cross-legged on the repair berth. The little girl sitting on his knee nodded, a smile presented on her face.

"Yes, and I'm…" she then said, hoping he could remember a bit more.

Bumblebee thought for a second, scratching the top of his helm, then replied, "Um…Sari?" The girl smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that's right! You're beginning to remember more now!" she cried out happily. Bumblebee grinned at that. He was, since the medic Ratchet was fixing his memories. It had been a couple of days since he had woken up, and they told him about the fight he had been in.

"And, and…um…your creator's name is…" he paused to think, and Sari held her breath, "Isaac Sumdac." She grinned and nodded her head rapidly.

"Okay Bumblebee, what about the others? Who are the five bots that live here?" she asked. His face scrunched together in thought. He tried to think of the answers.

"Um…" he began, still thinking of the others. There were five, but what were their names? "Um…" He tried think on it. He had seen them all, but what were names?

"Um…the red and white is Ratchet…" he said, and Sari nodded, "the red and blue is…um…Optimus Prime…" another nod, "umm…the green one is…um…" he was stumped for a few seconds, the answer not coming so easily like the other two, "Um…Bulkhead?" Sari nodded, and he grinned at his accomplishment and then continued on, "okay…just two more. Hmm…um…well, one I know is…um…Prowl?"

Sari nodded, but asked, "But which one?" Bumblebee thought about it, trying really hard to figure that out.

"The…um…black and gold?" he said/asked. She nodded, and he beamed a grin. "Alright…and the last one is…" that was when his mind went blank. He couldn't think of the other's name. "Um…" After a few minutes of thinking, the answer just would not come to him.

Sari sighed and said, "His name is Wasp, Bumblebee."

"Oh, okay" he said, not really catching her slightly off tone of voice. They then continued on with more of the basic memories.

* * *

It was nighttime, and the warehouse was silent. He didn't mind the silence. It was peaceful, but also…it made him think more. More about what had happened. He creped through the halls, heading towards the Med Bay. Ever since Bumblebee had woken up, he hadn't seen the yellow mech. Now, he needed to see him. Just being away was too much.

Wasp peaked his head in, seeing if the other was asleep or not. Bumblebee was lying down on the berth, in recharge.

_Good…_

He fully entered the Med Bay and stopped. He stared at the sleeping form of the one he loved so dearly. The one person that matter the most to him. His thoughts flashed through his processor with every new step he took towards Bumblebee.

_Why him…why his memories…why, why why…_

He still thought that it wasn't fair that Bumblebee had forgotten. Why did everything he loved get taken away from him? He soon made it to the side of the repair berth and stopped. His optics never strayed from the yellow mech's form.

Bumblebee slept peacefully, like he always did. He smiled at that. Wasp then reached over and lightly caressed the side of the yellow mech's faceplate. His spark still ached for Bumblebee to return to normal.

He stared down at Bumblebee for a few seconds, but leaning closer and placing a soft kiss to the yellow mech's forehead.

"I love you Bumblebee…" he whispered faintly, before standing back up and leaving quickly but quietly.

* * *

Most of the team was in the Med Bay now, talking with Bumblebee, trying to jog some memories. Most of his were fuzzy or still blank. After several minutes, the yellow mech asked Prowl a question, since the ninjabot was nearest and had acted as a guardian while he was in the Med Bay.

"Prowl, where's Wasp? Why didn't he show up?"

Prowl glanced down to the seated mech, then up to the others in the Med Bay. He was met with looks that said 'Don't tell him anything' or 'Tell him everything.' He decided on what he thought was right.

"He just misses you terribly" the gold and black mech replied. A slight confusion and pain flashed on Bumblebee's faceplate.

"Oh, why?"

Prowl and 'Bee were locked in optic-to-optic as the cyber-ninja tried to figure a way to tell the yellow mech that he was in love and cared about Wasp. He glanced to the other from behind his visor. They were all staring at the two, waiting to see what would come next.

Then Prowl sighed and replied, "Well…you and Wasp were…close. Very close." Bumblebee paused, then nodded.

"Alright…" the yellow mech murmured, then went on another topic, feeling the awkwardness in that conversation. Prowl gave a slight nod, shifting on his pedes. That was something that Bumblebee and Wasp should discuss with each other. Prowl, as well as the others, just wondered if the green mech would want to talk to Bumblebee.

* * *

The green mech slowly made his way through the halls. Everyone had given him space, but they reminded him that he should at least talk to Bumblebee. Every time he thought about it, his spark was sink with pain.

He never noticed that he had passed the Med Bay till a voice from within called out to him.

"Wasp."

The green mech stopped. It was Bumblebee. He paused from a moment before sighing and back-tracking to stand in the doorway. Inside, Bumblebee was sitting on the repair berth, like always.

"Yeah, Bumblebee?" Wasp replied, keeping his tone neutral.

"Can you…um…come in for a second" the yellow mech replied, nervousness in his voice. Wasp pondered for a second before complying and walking in. He walked over to the side of the berth that 'Bee was sitting on and sat down on the berth next to it.

"What is it, Bumblebee?" he asked again, this time the yellow mech didn't respond so quickly.

The yellow mech glanced away, twiddling his thumb digits and muttering, "Umm…well…you really haven't seen or talk to me…and I was just wondering why?" He glanced back over to Wasp, hoping the other wasn't mad at him or something of that sort. A pain looked flashed quickly over Wasp's optics before he sighed.

"I…" he began, then lost everything he was going to say. What could he say? That he wanted to get away, but yet be with him ever since the attack. That he couldn't bare knowing that the one mech he loved didn't remember him. Now it was Wasp's turn to look away from Bumblebee.

Seconds passed in the awkward silence between. Silence that neither one wanted to really break.

Till Bumblebee decided to say something that had been picking at him, "Umm, Wasp…did we…um…were we…" Soon the yellow mech stopped trying to come up with something. He couldn't find the words for his unknown attraction to Wasp. Did they like each other before he forgot? Were they once a couple? All these question haunted his mind.

Wasp glanced back over, just to then see Bumblebee get up off the berth. The other was just staring at him with deep concentration.

"Bumblebee…" he muttered, still staring at the other. The other then leaned closer, and before Wasp could register it, the yellow mech's lips were lightly touching his. Slowly, his optics widen, but he didn't return the kiss. Bumblebee pulled away, looking a bit nervous about what he just did.

"I…I have feelings…strong ones for you…did we…like each other?" the other asked Wasp. Wasp just stared, spark filling the agony that Bumblebee still didn't remember his feelings. So, he then stood up and walked out, ignoring Bumblebee's calls for him to come back.

He couldn't. How could he stare at the person that knew him so well, but didn't remember a thing about him?

* * *

A few more days passed since that night between Wasp and Bumblebee. They hadn't met or talked since.

Bumblebee wondered if he had done something wrong. It had felt like he did, and Wasp's reaction furthered that. He wondered what happened. Now that he looked back, Prowl had said they 'were close'. Did that imply that they had once been close, but not anymore?

He groaned, resting his helm in his servos. The empty Med Bay just echoed that groan of frustration. Bumblebee just didn't know what to do.

A few second passed like that, till the doors busted up, and Ratchet rushed in, Prowl in tow and carrying Wasp. Bumblebee looked up and gasped.

Wasp was in horrible condition, energon staining his green armor.

"Place him on the berth!" Ratchet barked out, hurrying to get supplies. Prowl nodded and walked over to place Wasp down on a repair berth. Bumblebee watched, not able to take his shocked optics off of Wasp.

"w-What h-happened?" Bumblebee gasped through his hand, that he didn't even realized his had covered his mouth with. Prowl glanced over to him, then back to Wasp's battered form.

"Decepticons surprised him. He managed to send a beacon, and we got there before they could do more serious damage to him."

Bumblebee absently nodded, still locked optics on Wasp's form.

_Wasp…please, oh Primus…_

His spark ached in pain for the other. He knew he didn't remember what their relationship had been like, but his spark knew that the love between them was strong.

Ratchet hurried back in, Prowl steeped away to give him space, and began to work on Wasp, stabilizing as he went. He began on repairs while Bumblebee continued to watch. Prowl gave one last look to Bumblebee before turning and heading out.

_A While Later…_

Ratchet had managed to stabilize Wasp and let the green mech rest. The medic had left the Med Bay a short time ago, leaving the two alone.

Bumblebee had watched all through the repairs, hoping and praying the other would be alright. It pained his spark to see the green mech like that. He continued to stare at Wasp with concerned optics, till the mech twitched a bit. The yellow mech let out a slight gasp, then sat back and watched Wasp come out of recharge.

First, Wasp's systems powered up, and then his optics. The world came into focus, and he let out a groan.

"Wasp…" came a voice to his left. He stiffened, remembering who that voice belonged to. He knew he was in the Med Bay, but…now he would have to face Bumblebee again. After that last visit…he didn't know what would happen next.

"Wasp…" came the voice again. Bumblebee was worried, and a bit afraid of what would happen next. He didn't know, after the last visit, if he would ever talk to Wasp again. He had hoped, but now…he never would have wanted this. Not Wasp in that condition. It pained his spark, seeing Wasp all beaten up. Deep down, 'Bee had thought the other wouldn't make it.

"Bumble…bee…" Wasp croaked out, shifting his head to the side to get a look at the other. That was when he saw the other's optics glistened with fluids. "Bumblebee…" he said again, trying to move into a slight sitting position but failing.

"You know, you shouldn't hurt yourself, Wasp. I was so worried…" the yellow mech said, silent tears running down from the corners of his optics to his jawline.

That was it for Wasp.

A choked sob escaped his vocalizer, and he laid back down on the berth. Tears streamed from his optics as well. He hated to see Bumblebee cry, especially if it was about him.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, near forcing it out, "I'm sorry…" That phrase repeated over and over, like on a skipping record. At first, he didn't want to admit it, but now…it was the only thing he could admit.

He then heard shifting, and then a form nestled against his.

Bumblebee then murmur, "It's okay…it's okay…" He didn't want Wasp to cry or be sorry. He just wanted the other to be happy.

"Bumblebee…" Wasp muttered, "I did…no, still love you…so much…" He then powered down his optics and slipped into a slight recharge. Bumblebee nodded and nuzzled more into the other.

* * *

Ratchet worked over Bumblebee's still form. He had placed the mech in stasis to finish fixing the yellow mech's memory chips. He was almost done.

Wasp waited in the corner, giving the mech some room to work. He prayed to Primus that this would work. That Ratchet could fix Bumblebee's memory chips. He continued to pray. Over and Over.

After a while, Ratchet then finally stood up and muttered, "Done…" Wasp stared at the medic, who then glanced over to his way, then slowly shifted his gaze to Bumblebee. Was it really? Was all of this over? His spark twisted in both pain and anxiety to know the results. This was it. Either Bumblebee could fully remember or not at all.

Slowly, Ratchet brought Bumblebee out of the stasis. Too quickly, and something might go wrong. And in those seconds, the world slowed down to Wasp. A few seconds began the longest seconds in his entire life.

Once that had been completed, Ratchet backed away to wait. Also, Wasp had stood up and began to walk over to the berth slowly.

_Please…let this work…please…_

He made it to Bumblebee's berth-side and stood opposite to Ratchet. His optics were still locked onto Bumblebee's. A few seconds passed, and nothing happened.

Then, there was a faint sound of systems powering up, and then finally more systems hummed to life. Slowly, afterwards, the yellow mech's optics came on.

Wasp, and even Ratchet, prayed that this had worked. That this had fixed Bumblebee's memory chips. Both of them figuratively held their breathes as Bumblebee fully came out of stasis.

"Bumblebee…" Ratchet said once the yellow mech fully came out. The said mech glanced over to the medic, optic ridge quirking a bit.

"Rat…chet. Wha-what's going on? Why does my head hurt?" Bumblebee groaned, reaching up and rubbing his helm.

Ratchet sighed in somewhat relief and replied, "What is the last thing you remember?" The yellow mech glanced to the medic.

Bumblebee thought about it and replied, "Well…I remember a fight with the Decepticons…then, now. Why?" He then saw Ratchet glance up and over at someone. Bumblebee glanced over and gasped, "Wasp!" He struggled to sit, amazed to see the other okay.

Wasp managed to smile weakly and replied, "h-h-Hey Bumble'. Glad you are okay." He was soon in a hug with the yellow mech, glad the other was alright, but…something was bugging him. He pulled back a bit, but was still locked into the other's arms, "Do you remember the past couple of days?"

Bumblebee had a look of confusion, then shook his head, "No, why?" The yellow mech was surprised when Wasp hugged him again, but didn't protest though. Bumblebee glanced over to Ratchet while hugging Wasp, wanting why Wasp had asked that.

Ratchet chuckled lightly at the display, then replied, "You…well, in those days I was busy trying to repair your memory chips."

There was a second pause, as Bumblebee thought over the statement, then he muttered, "So…I had forgotten my memories during those days." Ratchet nodded. Bumblebee made a silent 'Oh' with his mouth, then went back to hugging Wasp a bit tighter.

Wasp, on the other hand, had buried his head into the crook of Bumblebee's neck, glad the other remembered everything. It would have broken him if Bumblebee had forgotten.

"I love you Bumblebee" he whispered into the said mech's audio receptor, so that only Bumblebee could hear him.

A smile grew on Bumblebee's faceplate, and he nuzzled back into Wasp's helm, whispering back, "I love you too Wasp."

* * *

…This. Took. Too. Fraggin'. Long. To. Type! My goodness…I had been working on this thing for what now…3 weeks. O MY GOODNESS!  
Anywho…I still have more stuff to complete…probably a couple more one-shots and stories for this AU!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
